


Shattered

by SpoonyLupin



Series: Shattered [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 13:54:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7804414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpoonyLupin/pseuds/SpoonyLupin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the war and Voldemort nothing more than a memory, Harry finds himself distracted by other things - namely, his quickly growing feelings for Sirius. Will their relationship ever be the same, or will it be shattered beyond repair?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shattered

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including, but not limited to, Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros. Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Harry’s hand unclenched slightly, but by the time he realized, it was too late. The glass slipped from his hand, shattering into hundreds of tiny fragments that scattered across the stone kitchen floor of number twelve, Grimmauld Place. The tinkling sound echoed and seemed to magnify momentarily, and then it abruptly stopped, leaving the cavernous room much too quiet.

Cursing under his breath, Harry stooped to begin picking up the larger jagged pieces of glass.

“Leave it, Harry,” Sirius said firmly as he came out of the pantry. “I’ll get it.”

Harry shook his head, cupping his right hand to hold the broken pieces of glass he’d picked up. He paid extra attention to the floor, not bothering to look up at his godfather.

“It’s a simple spell, you know,” Sirius said quietly, withdrawing his wand from his pocket and muttering a quick, “ _Reparo_.”

The pieces that Harry had been holding slipped from his hand, rejoining the others that were scattered across the floor. As they mended themselves, Harry slowly stood up and cleared his throat. He could feel Sirius’s eyes on him, which Harry refused to meet; instead he focused on the glass on the floor.

“Harry, for the last time…”

”I don’t want to talk about it!” Harry cut him off, knowing exactly what his godfather had intended to ask. He finally lifted his eyes, staring at Sirius firmly.

“At least that’s better than pretending you’re fine,” Sirius said coldly, “when you’re obviously not.”

Harry sighed. “Sirius…”

“I know,” Sirius interrupted quietly. “But you know, you used to be able to tell me anything.” Without waiting for a response, Sirius turned and disappeared up the stairs.

Cursing under his breath again, Harry bent over to pick up the glass, setting it down on the table with a bang. He almost had the urge to throw it to the floor on purpose this time out of sheer frustration.

Things had been like this between him and Sirius almost since the defeat of Voldemort six months ago. For a while, Harry could easily get away with pretending that it was just a side-effect of the war; so many lives had been lost and it was hard on everyone. Sirius, however, was beginning to suspect that that wasn’t entirely the truth.

And it wasn’t.

But there was nothing Harry could do about it. If Harry told Sirius what the problem was, it would only shatter whatever relationship they still had left – much like the broken pieces of glass that had laid scattered across the floor.

~~~~~~~~~~

That night, Harry lay on his left side in bed, staring across the room at the darkened wall. He sighed and closed his eyes, trying not to think about the one thing that plagued him most nights – the fact that his godfather only wore boxer shorts to bed during the summer. That would always make Harry wonder what Sirius wore to bed now, in the midst of winter.

Closing his eyes, however, had not been a good idea. An image that he had tried to bury for months surfaced in his mind.

_Tossing and turning, memories of the much too recent final battle spreading like wildfire through his consciousness, Harry rubbed at his eyes harshly. He was beginning to regret not taking Snape up on his offer to brew him a Dreamless Sleeping Draught. But that wouldn’t solve anything. When he woke up, the images would still be there, burned forever into his mind._

_Sitting up, Harry reached for his glasses on the bedside table. Straightening them on his nose, he pushed his covers aside and put his bare feet on the cold wooden floor. He slowly made his way across the room and then out into the hallway._

As soon as Harry pushed open the door to the bathroom, he came face to face with his half-naked godfather. Harry jumped back in surprise, and then for some reason unbeknownst to him, he found his eyes drifting downwards.

_Sirius’s pale skin stood out against the darkness of his hair drifting over his bare shoulders. Harry’s eyes briefly rested on one nipple and then he quickly forced his eyes away, only to find them reaching his godfather’s bellybutton. The elastic waistband of Sirius’s blue boxer shorts rode low on his hips, showing just enough curve of his…_

_“Sorry,” Sirius said, his voice still thick from sleep, “did I scare you?”_

_“Yeah,” Harry replied, diverting his eyes away from Sirius’s nether regions and back up to the older man’s eyes._

_Sirius smiled slightly. “It’s all yours,” he said quietly, stepping aside and gesturing to the bathroom._

_Harry’s eyes, however, had different plans. Harry was once again eyeing the barrier of Sirius’s waistband, and Sirius’s words echoed through his mind – it’s all yours. Harry’s tongue darted out to wet his lips._

_“Harry?” ___

_“Sorry,” Harry apologized, looking back up into his godfather’s eyes. He felt a blush rise up in his cheeks. “I mean, thanks,” Harry stumbled, forcing a smile and disappearing into the bathroom, closing the door behind him as quickly as he could. He stood frozen, his feet protesting against the ice-cold tile of the bathroom floor._

_When he heard Sirius’s retreating footsteps and his godfather’s bedroom door close, Harry finally allowed himself to breathe. He inhaled shakily, feeling a stray drop of sweat drifting down his forehead as he leaned back against the bathroom door._

That had been six months before, and try as Harry might, he couldn’t get that image of a half-naked Sirius out of his mind. At least it had served as a welcome distraction from memories of the war, but Harry’s fixation with Sirius was quickly growing to worry him.

What in the bloody hell was wrong with him? It wasn’t any big secret that Harry had a thing for men, and with everyone so wrapped up in the war at the time, no one really seemed to care. But this was Harry’s _godfather_ , a man twenty years his senior. There was something wrong with that.

And why now? He had known Sirius since he was thirteen and he never so much as once thought about the man in that way. Harry wondered if it had to do with the war being over. He didn’t have to worry anymore about Voldemort possibly using the people Harry was close to against him. Maybe he was finally letting himself feel what he wanted instead of doing what he thought he should.

None of that mattered, though. This was Sirius he was lusting after, and there were a number of things that stood in their way. Harry knew Sirius well enough to know that his godfather had been a complete ladies’ man at Hogwarts. He wasn’t involved with anyone now, of course, but Harry knew things would be different if Sirius hadn’t gone to Azkaban. But despite Sirius’s current relationship status, Harry knew Sirius would never want his eighteen-year-old _godson_ in that way.

Sirius was still trying to prove to Mrs. Weasley that he was a responsible godfather. Giving Harry a real home after the conclusion of the war was only part of that; Sirius was going to do whatever he could to show that he had Harry’s best interests in mind. Responsible godfathers did not have any kind of romantic relationships with their godsons.

So why couldn’t Harry stop thinking about Sirius, standing shirtless in the doorway of the bathroom? Why couldn’t he stop thinking about the waistband of Sirius’s boxer shorts, the way it clung to the man’s hips, hiding what Harry really wanted to see?

Groaning, Harry flipped over onto his back, but that had been an even worse idea. The weight of his numerous blankets weighing down on top of him pressed against his cock just enough to make it twitch. Swearing quietly, Harry tried to think of something else, something that would completely kill any lustful thoughts he had.

“Snape,” Harry whispered. “Snape naked.” But just as that last word escaped his lips, Harry’s thoughts immediately turned to Sirius once again, and that thought rushed straight to his cock. Harry whined in frustration as his cock strained against the heavy blankets.

Harry reached his hand down under the blankets, but then he stopped himself. He was not going to touch himself while thinking about his half-naked godfather. He tried desperately to think of something else – anything else – but it was like someone had taken a picture of Sirius in his boxer shorts and pasted it over Harry’s eyes.

“Fuck,” Harry muttered, feeling his cock growing hard despite his best efforts to stop it. _Just this once_ , he thought. Maybe it would even help to assuage some of his feelings for Sirius. _Get it out of my system._

Biting his lower lip, he pressed his right palm against the front of his pajama pants, gasping at the immediate sensation. He arched his back, throwing his head back against his pillows. And then another image flashed across his mind – it wasn’t his hand pressing against his cock, it was his godfather’s. Harry knew he should feel horrible for even thinking such a thing, but he didn’t care at that moment.

Harry slipped his hand under the waistband of his pants, still imagining that it was Sirius’s hand. Wrapping his fingers around his cock, he started a slow and deliberate pace. His thumb found the tip of his cock, spreading the precome there around the head.

He slipped his other hand under his t-shirt, running his fingertips across his stomach and up to his chest. As soon as he brushed one of his nipples, he hissed, giving his cock one last stroke.

“ _Sirius!_ ” Harry gasped, his cock pulsing as sticky come soaked into the front of his pajama pants.

Just then, Harry thought he heard a floorboard creak just outside his room. His current state of bliss forgotten, he drew a breath, pushing himself up into a sitting position. Trying to control his heavy breathing, he clamped his mouth shut, listening for another sound.

Harry focused on the narrow strip of light under his closed door, wondering if his godfather was standing out there. Then, as if in answer to his question, the light seemed to grow stronger, and then another floorboard creaked.

A moment later, Harry thought he heard the door to Sirius’s room close again, which caused a blush to grow in Harry’s cheeks.

“Please,” Harry whispered as quietly as he could, “please tell me he didn’t hear me.”

Harry sat in the dark for a long time, scared to death that Sirius had heard him. How in the world would he face his godfather now?

After a while, he shifted, the sticky dampness in his pajama bottoms making him shiver, making him uncomfortable. Harry emotionally berated himself; that had not been worth completely ruining his relationship with his godfather.

~~~~~~~~~~

Harry managed to avoid his godfather for most of the next day. He got up late and then took his time in the shower, scrubbing himself raw; he now felt so dirty for wanking to thoughts of his godfather, and it made him feel almost ill to think that Sirius had heard him, had caught him in the act.

After dressing, Harry made his way down to the kitchen as quietly as he could. Thankfully, it was empty. He made himself a quick sandwich for lunch before deciding to hide in the library. Maybe if he could avoid his godfather for a while, Sirius would realize that Harry was embarrassed enough about it, and let the issue drop.

When he thought about it, though, Harry wasn’t sure what he expected Sirius to do. Sirius certainly wouldn’t come up to him and say, “I heard you wanking in your room last night and calling out my name.”

Harry snorted at the thought. And even if Sirius did do that, then what? It wasn’t like Harry had done anything illegal…even though he felt like he had.

Setting his half-eaten sandwich down on the table in the center of the library, Harry busied himself looking through the shelves of books, hoping for something interesting to catch his eye.

After a while, Harry froze when he thought he heard the door click open. Harry swallowed hard, praying that it wasn’t his godfather. _It is him, and he’s going to confront me about it._ Squeezing his eyes shut, Harry hoped as hard as he could that he had been hearing things.

When Harry heard the door close – he definitely heard it that time, he wasn’t imagining it – he didn’t move, hoping that Sirius had left.

“Harry?”

 _Fuck._ Harry didn’t move and he didn’t say anything, hoping Sirius would think he wasn’t there and leave again.

“I know you’re in here.”

 _Double fuck._ Sighing, Harry grabbed the nearest book and then stepped out from behind the bookshelf he had been hiding behind. “Hey,” he said casually, taking his book over to the table and sitting down. Opening the book, he realized that it was filled with some sort language he could never understand – Greek maybe. Harry felt his cheeks growing red, but he looked down at the nonsense pages, pretending it was the most fascinating thing he had ever seen in his life.

When Sirius didn’t say anything, Harry asked, “Did you want something?”

Sirius still didn’t reply, but he took several steps closer to Harry, glancing over his shoulder at the book. “I didn’t know you knew Greek,” he said quietly.

Harry was certain his cheeks were the color of bright red apples. “There’s probably a lot of things about me you don’t know,” Harry replied, trying to feign annoyance so that Sirius would leave him alone.

The moments seemed to stretch, neither one of them moving or speaking for a while.

Finally, Sirius broke the silence. “Like how you want me?”

Harry whirled around in his chair to face his godfather, but he wasn’t sure that was such a good idea. Surely, if Sirius didn’t see the truth in his eyes, he’d notice Harry’s blush.

Harry cleared his throat. “I…I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Don’t you?” Sirius asked, his expression completely blank and unreadable. “You think I don’t notice?”

“Sirius, I don’t…”

“Notice the way you watch me when you think I’m not looking, for instance,” Sirius interrupted. The faintest smile started to curl up at the edge of his lips. “Or the time your eyes nearly popped out of your head when you saw me without a shirt on last summer.”

 _Please don’t say it_ , Harry silently pleaded.

“Those were making me suspicious enough as it was,” Sirius continued, “but I figured I was imagining things. I mean, you’re my _godson_. But then when I got up to go to the loo last night, you wouldn’t believe what I heard.”

_God, please…_

“At first, I thought you were crying,” Sirius went on. He had begun to pace around Harry’s chair, his eyes never leaving Harry. “But you weren’t, were you?”

Harry wasn’t sure if Sirius was waiting for a reply, but he couldn’t answer; he felt frozen with anticipation.

Sirius stopped pacing, his eyes fixed on Harry. “Did you touch yourself and pretend it was me?”

“NO!” Harry cried, suddenly pushing himself up from his chair. “Sirius, I don’t know what you’re…”

“I heard you,” Sirius said, stepping directly in front of Harry. “You called my name.”

“Sirius…” Harry gasped.

“Yeah, just like that,” Sirius breathed, “but louder.”

Harry was breathing hard now. He had run out of excuses – not that Sirius was buying them anyway – and there was a glint in Sirius’s eyes that ran straight to Harry’s cock. _Not now_ , Harry thought, silently wishing that his cock would behave just this once.

Without warning, Sirius leaned forward, making Harry’s heart hammer in his chest. With every single beat, Harry’s cock gave another twitch, and he felt like he was on the verge of losing control. Harry could feel Sirius’s breath on his lips; it was warm and Harry got the sudden urge to kiss his godfather.

As if reading his mind, Sirius pressed his own lips against Harry’s just then in a searing kiss. At first, Harry stood rooted to his spot, feeling Sirius’s soft lips and rough facial hair rubbing across his mouth. Harry separated his lips a bit, rubbing them against his godfather’s.

Almost as quickly as it had started, Sirius pulled away, both of them breathing heavily, their eyes wide and slightly disbelieving.

“But Sirius,” Harry said, in between gasps for air, “you’re not…”

Sirius didn’t wait for Harry to finish his thought, but instead grasped the front of Harry’s robes and pushed him backwards until Harry’s arse was pressed into the table.

“What?” Sirius asked, eyeing Harry’s lips hungrily. “Gay? No, but think about it, Harry.”

“Think about what?”

Sirius snorted quietly, glancing down and running a finger over the clasp of Harry’s robe. “Do you honestly think that any woman would want me now? I’m too…damaged. I’ve been through too much. Just like you.”

Harry stared at Sirius, lost for words. He couldn’t believe this was happening, that his godfather had him pressed up against a table in the library after kissing him.

“Is this what you wanted?” Sirius asked finally, reaching between them and pressing his hand against Harry’s groin roughly. This elicited a throaty groan from the younger man.

Harry tilted his head back, nearly falling back against the table as well. He felt incapable of forming words; all of his thoughts were a flurry of confusion in his mind. All that he could focus on was his throbbing cock at the moment, so he simply nodded, his lips falling opening.

Sirius leaned in, claiming Harry’s quickly reddening lips in another kiss. Harry moaned through the haziness that had suddenly clamed his head. He reached up, tightening his fingers in the front of Sirius’s robes. Sirius’s tongue sought entrance to Harry’s mouth, and that was when Harry lost it. All of a sudden, Harry’s fingers were frantically searching for the clasp of his godfather’s robe. He wasn’t sure where this was going, but all he knew was that he wanted more.

Sirius settled his hands on Harry’s chest and dragged them downward, across Harry’s stomach and then around his hips. Just as Sirius’s hands reached Harry’s arse, Harry pushed himself away from the table, giving Sirius full access. Sirius cupped his cheeks, and Harry responded by thrusting his groin against his godfather’s.

“Fuck, Sirius,” Harry gasped, tilting his head back in pleasure.

His eyes glinting again, Sirius took advantage of Harry’s bared neck and ran his teeth along the skin above Harry’s collar.

“Is that what you want?” Sirius whispered in Harry’s ear. “To be fucked?”

“God,” Harry said. His mind was much too clouded with pleasure to even process Sirius’s words. “Just…don’t stop.”

Sirius hummed in response and the next several minutes became a blur of kisses, and shedding clothes, and groans of pleasure. Harry wasn’t even sure half the time who the throaty moans belonged to, and he wasn’t aware that they were slowly making their way across the floor.

When Harry’s bare feet felt the cold wooden floor give way to the fuzzy Oriental rug, he realized they were in front of the fireplace. There was no fire in it, and he was cold, but he wasn’t about to stop to worry about such things as a fire.

The last piece of clothing that remained on either of them was Sirius’s boxer shorts, and once again, Harry was inexplicably drawn to that line formed by the waistband. Harry hooked both of his index fingers inside the elastic and felt his tongue darting out to wet his lips. They tasted of Sirius.

“There it is,” Sirius said, sounding slightly amused. When Harry looked up at him inquiringly, Sirius clarified, “That tongue. That’s what you did that night last summer.”

Grinning, Harry kissed Sirius again, this one much more frantic than before, spurred on by Harry’s bare cock twitching and rubbing against Sirius’s cotton-covered one. Harry felt himself being pushed backwards and his knees buckled. For a split second, he panicked, reaching out for Sirius, but then he realized Sirius’s arms were tightly around him. Sirius’s hands found Harry’s arse again, kneading his cheeks as he lowered his godson to the carpet below.

The Oriental rug was somewhat rough on his back, but Harry stretched out on it, feeling warmed by its texture. Sirius took a moment to remove his boxer shorts and Harry spread his legs wide, invitingly. Sirius knelt in between them, carefully lying on top of Harry until their mouths met in another mess of lips, and tongues, and clicking teeth. Their cocks kept rubbing against each other, the friction nearly driving Harry mad.

After what seemed like forever, Harry pulled out of the kiss to mutter, “More, Sirius. Please.”

A ghost of a grin spread across Sirius’s lips as his hand traveled down Harry’s chest and stomach. Sirius dragged his right index finger along the length of Harry’s hard cock before pulling it away. Harry moaned in protest, but sucked in a startled breath when he felt Sirius’s finger press against his hole. And then Sirius pulled away again, pushing himself up on his knees.

“Sirius…”

“Shh,” Sirius hushed him, using his free left hand to support himself, his right index finger finding Harry’s hole again. It felt slightly cool and wet against his opening, almost as if Sirius had taken a moment to suck on it when Harry was too lost in the sensations to notice. Sirius pushed his finger inside the minutest amount, drawing a whimpering cry from Harry.

“Okay?” Sirius asked.

Harry nodded; he didn’t know if he could ever remember how to speak again.

Sirius shifted again, putting all of his weight on his knees. He bent slowly over Harry, pushing his finger inside Harry further. Just as Harry was getting used to that, Sirius ran his tongue up the underside of Harry’s aching cock.

A string of curses flew from Harry’s mouth, and Sirius chuckled. “You have such a dirty mouth, Harry.”

“Just...stop teasing!”

Without another word, Sirius closed his mouth over the head of Harry’s cock, causing Harry to yell out again. His cries echoed off the wooden floor and stone hearth, just as Sirius’s tongue swirled around the tip of Harry’s cock. Meanwhile, Sirius kept inching his index finger further into Harry. Then he wrapped his left hand around the bottom of Harry’s cock, continuing to suck at the head, leaving Harry nothing but a babbling mess on the floor.

“Sirius…” Harry murmured. “I can’t…too much…”

“You said you wanted more,” Sirius said, pulling his mouth away from Harry’s cock.

“I do…God…I want to come.”

“Will you call my name when you do?” Sirius asked, his voice husky with lust. “Just like you did last night?”

“I…God… _yes!_ ”

The corner of Sirius’s lips twitching, he bowed his head again, capturing the head of Harry’s cock between his tongue and the roof of his mouth. He sucked hard, using his hand to thrust up and down in measured strokes. His right index finger pressed inside Harry as far as possible, finding the spot that would be Harry’s undoing.

Harry’s cocked pulsed once more, releasing his pent-up seed into Sirius’s mouth.

“ _Sirius!_ ”

That was exactly what Sirius had wanted to hear. His own cock hard beyond belief, he continued to suck at Harry’s, swallowing every last bit of his godson’s release.

Gasping in breath after breath, Harry felt Sirius slowly slide his finger out of him. His godfather then crawled back up his body, his lips seeking out Harry’s once again. It was odd, tasting himself on Sirius’s lips, but it would have made him hard again if he had been capable.

It was then that Harry realized that Sirius’s still hard cock was pressing against his own soft one, and Sirius was eyeing him expectantly.

“Do you still want more?” Sirius asked quietly.

All Harry knew was that he wasn’t quite ready for this to end. When it was all over, what would happen? They could never go back to the way they used to be; things would only be even more awkward between them. That definitely wasn’t what Harry wanted. He wanted this to go on for as long as possible. His mind still swimming from his recent release, Harry nodded.

Sirius reached down between them once more, using his right hand to position his cock at Harry’s hole. As slowly as he could make himself go, Sirius slid the head of his cock inside, groaning at the tight warmth engulfing him.

Reaching his hand back up Harry’s body, Sirius sought out both of Harry’s hands in his, entwining their fingers together against the backdrop of the velvety rug. Sirius raised himself up just enough so that he could glance down between them, watching as he pushed his cock further and further into Harry’s welcoming arse. Harry then wrapped his legs around Sirius’s waist, encouraging his godfather to go deeper.

Sirius threw his head back and gasped, just as he felt his cock settle completely inside Harry. “Fuck, Harry.”

“Now who has the dirty mouth?” Harry teased.

Sirius’s eyes flashed. “I also have a dirty mind, because when I heard you call my name last night, I wanted nothing more than to spread you out like this and take you.”

That drew a moan from Harry, and he squeezed his legs tighter around Sirius’s waist. “So take me,” Harry said cheekily. “Or are you going to sit there and talk about it all night?”

Growling, Sirius withdrew a bit and thrust back into Harry hard, causing the younger man to throw his head back against the floor. Sirius’s teeth once again found Harry’s throat, biting gently as he continued to move inside Harry.

When Sirius pulled his lips away, he watched Harry’s face, memorizing every twitch of his lips and every blink of his eyelids.

“This is what you wanted all along, isn’t it, Harry?” Sirius rasped.

All the response that Harry could muster was another whimper of pleasure. Finally, he managed to gasp out, “You feel incredible, Sirius.”

“Yes, Harry,” Sirius hissed, “so incredible.” After several more thrusts, he said, “Open your eyes, Harry. I want to see them when I fuck you.”

Harry’s eyelids slid opening obediently, his bright green eyes following Sirius’s movements. And then Sirius released one of Harry’s hands, reaching in between them again. He began to fist Harry’s cock, which was hardening again, his own cock thrusting into Harry again and again.

“Will you come for me again?” Sirius asked. “Just like before?”

“Always.”

Speeding up his pace, Sirius pounded harder into the younger man, stroking Harry’s cock with his movements. Harry was writhing under him, using his free hand to grasp alternately at Sirius’s shoulder and arm and threading in his hair occasionally, more curse words escaping from his swollen lips.

Sirius continued to tug at Harry’s cock, and then Sirius’s cock found that spot inside of him, which caused Harry to cry out. Harry was coming once more, his seed splashing against their stomachs and across Sirius’s hand, and he shouted just like his godfather wanted him to.

“ _Sirius!_ ”

Growling with pleasure, Sirius thrust once more, feeling his cock throb one last time inside Harry. “ _Harry!_ ” he cried out, spilling his release deep inside of the younger man.

Sirius collapsed on top of Harry, gasping in breath after breath, Harry’s own heavy gasps echoing in his ear.

“God, Harry,” Sirius finally managed after he had caught his breath. “Is that why you’ve been acting so weird around me since the war? You wanted…this?”

“Yeah,” Harry replied, feeling his cheeks grow red, even though he realized it was a little too late for that.

“Why didn’t you just tell me? All those times when I asked you what was wrong…?”

“You know…a godson lusting after his godfather…That’s just a little bit weird.”

“No more so than a godfather fucking his godson into the floor.”

That made Harry laugh, and then Sirius slowly slipped out of him, rolling over onto the carpet next to Harry. Sirius kept one arm draped over Harry’s chest, but that left Harry’s sweat-covered skin largely exposed to the cold December air of the library, and he shivered.

“Are you all right?” Sirius asked.

“It’s cold.”

Sirius untangled his arm from around Harry and turned over on his back, reaching across the floor for his shed robe. Once he located his wand in one of his pockets, he rolled back over towards Harry. Raising his wand above Harry’s body, he aimed it at the fireplace and whispered, “ _Incendio._ ”

Bright orange flames erupted in the hearth, immediately warming Harry.

“Better?” Sirius asked.

“Mhmm,” Harry hummed, closing his eyes and inching closer to Sirius.

Harry still knew that this was going to shatter their relationship. Nothing would ever be the same between them – if Sirius didn’t want to stay with him, they could never go back to being just godfather and godson – but somehow, that didn’t bother Harry like he thought it would. For now, they were still in one piece, and that was enough.

_The end_


End file.
